Komei's Super Slumber Party!
by Kalgante
Summary: Komei's aunt and uncle have left their mannor for a couple days, they've given Komei premission to have her friends over for a while. to Komei, that means Slumber Party! of course, the mannor also belonged to Madame precilla, the kind but enigmatic magician. Komei knows this and unfortunately, can't keep her nose out of where it doesn't belong.
1. Slumber Party!

[hey friends, another story, this one's gonna be a bit different than the others though. First of all it's not going to be as long as many of my others will be, second I've decided to do a story focusing on female OC's. so, if you're interested, read on. Also, if anyone who I've submitted an OC to their story is reading this I'm sorry if I'm not leaving any reviews, work really limit's the amount of time I have to read, and since a lot of these stories are being updated a lot it's difficult to keep up. Still, I'll try to read when I can, it's just difficult at the moment. Anyway, read on and let me know what you think]

There was a knock at the door, three taps. On the side opposite the knocks came the sound of hurried footsteps in response. As the footsteps hit the final stair on the staircase, they were revealed to be coming from a light blue, blonde haired cat with large bushy ears, green markings, and green dye at the end of her hair.

I took only a moment to reach the door and when it swung open it was revealed that the knocks were coming from a sapphire colored raccoon with red markings as well as a light blue neckerchief and ribbon behind her ear. At her side was a white case and she wore a white backpack, sipped open a little with the head of a stuffed animal sticking out.

"Morning Komei! I remembered to come early. Where is everyone else?" the Raccoon asked.

"Morning Belle. Nobody's here yet, they're probably packing… hopefully. Well, come on in!" Komei said excitedly.

In response Belle smiled and stepped into the house, looking around the room.

"Umm… Komei? I was wondering. Why aren't we having the party here? I mean, it's in town after all, and it'd be a lot easier for everyone" suggested Belle.

"I know, but my aunt and uncle's house is way cooler! Plus they wanted me to keep an eye on it while they were out. Besides, they already said we could have it there" Komei explained.

"Yea, I know… but, Komei. You do know that house used to belong to Pricilla, and you know her… I don't know, don't you think it's kinda scary?" Belle asked.

"Tee hee, I know, that's what makes it so fun. We have so much stuff we're gonna do there. It's gonna be awesome Belle, you can't miss it!" Said Komei trying to convince her friend.

"Yea, I know… hmm… well, next time we have the party at my house. You always pick the weird ideas" said Belle.

"Ok then, next time, we do this at your house. Now c'mon Belle, help me pack" said Komei.

Belle sighed and followed the spunky cat up stairs. The two immediately entered Komei's room. The lighting was fairly dim and the walls were covered in band posters and various mystery and sci-fi merchandise. After retrieving a sleeping bag and tossing a couple stuffed animals into a bag Komei then retrieved her brown plaid fedora with a white feather sticking out of the black strap around it.

"Oh no, Komei, what are you gonna be doing there?" Belle asked.

"Nothing" said Komei holding back a grin.

"C'mon Komei, you're bringing that stupid hat of yours, I know your gonna do something that's gonna get us into trouble, you always do when you're wearing that" said Belle.

"I'm not gonna get us into trouble Belle… what are you so worried about anyway?" Komei asked.

"Ermm… well… the house is big and had a weird lady living in it before" said Belle.

"Pricilla's not weird" said Komei.

"Well… she acts nice, but you've seen the weird things she can do. Who knows what she left in that house before… oh no, Komei, I know what you're gonna be doing" said belle.

"What's that?" Komei asked.

"Stop being like that, I know what you're up to. You're gonna try to find stuff she left there, I know it" said Belle.

"What's so scary about that? C'mon Belle, it probably won't be anything bad. Heck, there might not even be anything there at all. Besides, the house is huge and it's gonna be so much fun with just us girls there. We're gonna cook, watch movies, make fun of Needles, all that good stuff" said Komei.

"Well, I never said I wasn't coming… I just think you should be more careful. You get so carried away with this kinda stuff Komei" said Belle.

"It'll be fine Belle, c'mon. I gotta get this finished before guests start arriving" said Komei.

Belle thought to herself for a moment before she began to help.

Packing up took only a few minutes though much of what Komei was bringing didn't seem necessary. Eventually when they were finished with Komei's room they made their way into the bathroom to gather toiletries, then to the kitchen to gather a few more supplies. When it was over Komei had five bags full of various items.

"Wow Komei, do you really need all this stuff? How are we getting there anyway, there's no way we can walk with al this stuff" said Belle.

"Well, Reuger's gonna give us a ride" said Komei.

"Reuger? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a 'girl's only slumber party?'" Belle asked.

"He's not staying. He's just gonna drop us off. He's gonna be picking us up when we're done too" said Komei.

Belle was about to speak again when a knock came from the door.

"Yes, Someone's here! Yay! Can't wait to see who it is!" said Komei excitedly as she made her way to the front door to greet them.

[short chapter, as many of the first chapters to OC stories are. So, what did y'all think? If you're interested in submitting a character then take and read Komei's invitation delivered to every girl in Tree Town.

"Howdy friend! You have been cordially invited to Komei's Super Springtime Slumber Party. We're going to have a blast! There's gonna be Popcorn, Movies, food, games, all that awesome stuff! Not to mention, we'll be spending the night in my aunt and uncle's mansion while they're out.

If you wanna join me, meet me at my house, c'mon, you know where I live! I'm looking forward to your company and all the fun we're gonna have. All you need to bring is yourself and anything else you want! Oh, and snacks, don't forget snacks! Anyway, I'll be seeing you soon. Remember, girls only, that means no boys allowed. Ciao!"

Ok then, so, if your character is coming along then here's what I'm going to need from you.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Skills/abilities:

Weaknesses (if there are any to note):

Affiliations with other characters:

Anything notable they are bringing with them (not mandatory)

Miscellaneous information:

If you do have a male character you want to submit I may use them for something. However, male characters are not the focus for this story so their parts would be minor, still, I could make use of them if you wanted to submit one. Also, if you have any other questions or anything specific you may want to see in this story let me know. If your suggestion works for me I'll gladly add it in. anyway, see you later!]


	2. Everyone's Invited!

[Alright, here's chappie 2. Thanks for all the submissions. I have some fun ideas for this story and hope to get to them soon. For now, here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it]

Komei reached out to the door in an effort to welcome her second guest to the house. As she did so she couldn't help but attempt to guess just who it was, she was almost tempted to wait until she had a good idea of it before she opened the door but opted not to keep whoever it was waiting. In a brief moment of excitement, similar to that of opening a present, Komei turned the knob and swung the door open to reveal a white rabbit waiting just beyond. Aside from the white fur, the rabbit's features consisted of short choppy brown and auburn hair, a pair of lop ears, and a slim build. Her outfit was a large, pale yellow shirt with one of the shoulders hanging lazily on her arm and long sleeves that could pass her fingers. She also wore a pair of denim shorts, black shoes, and a silver charm bracelet. Oh her back was a backpack with a sleeping bag tied to it.

"Crème!" Komei shouted with a smile as she rushed out and wrapped the rabbit in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

When the rabbit's feet returned to the ground and she regained her breath she responded.

"Morning Komei, you seem happy today. Anyway, thanks for inviting me." said Crème with a smile.

"No sweat Crème puff, I'm so glad you were able to make it… hey, where's Pippin, I thought she might have come with you. I mean, you do live at the same place" said Komei.

"Oh, she's come'n, looks like I left her behind…" said Crème turning back to see if Pippin was behind her.

A moment later someone appeared from behind the row of shrubbery across the street, in fact, Komei's house was located on the corner of the street with sparse forest around and a four way intersection just beside the house. As it was, the person who had appeared from behind the shrubs was a white cat with vibrant well kept red hair that extended to the ground. Her outfit consisted of a pink dress with white straps over her shoulders, a long pair of dark pink sleeve like pieces of clothing down either arm, and a pair of pink slippers on her feet. Seeing Crème and Komei looking at her drew a somewhat startled expression as she hurried her way over with her backpack and a container of cookies in hand.

"Jeez Pippin, what held you up?" Crème asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Komei. My hair dragged in a puddle on the way, I had to clean it out" said the cat.

"Oh, that's alright. Besides, you're one of the first people here so don't feel bad in the slightest. Now, you guys gonna come in or what?" Komei asked motioning for the girls to come in.

The two made their way inside and looked around to see Belle waving at them.

"Hey you guys, good to see you" said Belle happily.

"Hello Belle… oh yes, Komei. I brought you some cookies for the sleepover… I hope I made enough… oh, and thank you for inviting me by the way" said Pippin.

"Oh, it's no problem Pippy. And thank you, you're such a sweetheart" said Komei happily.

"Wait, is it just us here?" Crème asked sitting on the couch beside the coffee table.

"For now, I hope some more come over, if not, then we'll have a huge house on our hands with nobody to fill it up… but then again, it might be cool with just the four of us, being in a big house you're not familiar with in the dark knowing at any second something could… jump out at ya! Oooh, that sounds so fun" said Komei, her voice having grown slightly sinister before it got giddy.

Belle's expression grew grim at the thought as did Pippin's. before anyone could respond to her someone knocked on her door. Komei was immediately met with a brief spasm of excitement and cheer before rushing over to the door. As she swung it open, she was met with a yellow furred chipmunk with wavy brown hair that extended about half way down her back. On her person was a bag of belongings as well as an electric guitar, complete with amp. Her outfit was a stripy blue and white dress fitted with a leather belt. along with that was a blue ribbon on the side of her head and a necklace adorned with a musical note.

"How's it going Rika? Umm, did you really lug that thing all the way here?" Komei asked pointing to the guitar.

The chipmunk glanced at the guitar before replying.

"Oh, yea I did. I figured I might end up with some time to play it… maybe, so I figured I might as well take it with me" said Rika.

"Ha ha, awesome. I'd like to here ya play. Oh, and come on in" said Komei to her friend.

Rika made her way into the house and placed her belongings in front of a window. Afterwards she glanced around at the three other guests present in the room and figured that she would be waiting here a while. Komei however was about to close the door but just before she did she figured that it might be a better idea to just leave it open, that way guests could simply walk in. As it was that idea turned out to be for the best as she took notice of another guest approaching from down the street.

"Alright, looks like a bunch of people got my invites!" said Komei ecstatic.

"Really? Who's coming now?" Belle asked.

Komei stared at the figure for a moment, making out a red fur color. As the subject came into view the presence of quills on the creature made it immediately obvious.

"Woo hoo, it's Flaky! I knew she'd decide to come" said Komei excitedly.

"Really? I didn't think a girl's slumber party was her kind of thing" said Belle.

"Neither is turning down a friend" said Komei proud to see that she was correct.

Indeed, the creature was the porcupine Flaky, and she was making her way straight to Komei's house with a bag of belongings just like the other girls. As she approached the door Komei considered rushing out and wrapping her in a hug, but the presence of a back full of sharp quills suggested otherwise.

"Hey Flaky, so glad you could make it, I knew you wouldn't let me down" said Komei with a smile.

"Oh, I-it's no problem. Umm, thanks for inviting me" said Flaky.

"No problem pokey, it's great you decided to come. I'm telling ya, you're gonna love it!" aid Komei happily, leading Flaky inside.

At this, it was Flaky's turn to inspect the guests, after having actually taken notice of Rika on her way here could only assume that there would be plenty more to show up afterwards. Of that Flaky was not going to be proven wrong as yet another guest was spotted by a vigilant Komei, making their way to her house.

"Oh man, I'm never gonna be able to just sit down and talk to you guys am I" said Komei with a little chuckle.

The newest creature was a squirrel, one with fur colored like pink lemonade with a light colored belly. Her outfit was a lime green bow atop curled hair, a red tank top tucked into a pair of blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a pair of lime green bangles on each wrist.

"Heeey Kinkles!" Komei shouted from the doorway with a wave.

The squirrel noticed her in the doorway and waved back.

"Komei!" the squirrel shouted back.

It took only a few moments for the squirrel to reach the door and make her way inside. At this Komei took the time to look at the clock, seeing that only about ten minutes or so had passed since she and Belle had finished packing her belongings.

"Hey Komei, how long will we be waiting for guests to arrive?" Belle asked.

"Hmm, I dunno. Well we at least have to wait until Reuger get's here… maybe for a half hour or so, or at least until people don't seem to be showing up any more. I did say we'd be leaving around eleven after all on the invitations" said Komei.

"So what should we do until then?" Crème asked.

"Oh, I dunno. You guys can watch TV if you want. Just don't wander around the house, my parents don't want to come home to a mess and I don't want to have to straighten things out before I leave" said Komei.

As Komei turned to peer out the window, she took notice of yet another person making their way to the house, well, two people, but one was heading his own direction. The person in question was of what appeared to be a hybrid species. The overall structure of a skunk with the quills of a porcupine. She was blue with silver stripes in the typical pattern of a skunk as well as thin silver lines across the tops of her oddly well kept quills that all pointed downwards. Seeing this Komei quickly hurried to the door to greet her.

"Komei" said the skunk as Komei rounded the door frame, her voice in monotone yet somehow a bit sweet.

"Huh? Valerie?" said Komei confused.

"Yes. Sniffles said I could come to Komei's party" said the hybrid.

"Huh… well, ok then. Welcome Valerie" said Komei with a smile.

Valerie made her way into the house and over to the group. Reached down a hand she rubbed the arm of the couch.

"Couch, Standard fabric, unsuitable for quills. I will stand" said Valerie placing her bag onto the floor and staring off into space.

Naturally, this little monologue drew some confused glances from the others, at least the ones unfamiliar with Valerie. The attention was quickly broken however as yet another guest approached the house and was spotted by Komei who was still in the doorway. The newcomer was a tiger with orange fur, black stripes, and a brown ranger hat, again, Komei was hit with surprise at the approach of an unexpected guest.

"Stripes? I didn't think in a million years you'd come to a slumber party" said Komei surprised.

"Got a week off and found the invite in my mailbox. Not like I've got anything better to do with that time with Lifty and Shifty locked away. Figured if I'm gonna be bored, might as well be bored somewhere where there's plenty of food" said the tiger who let herself in.

She peered around the room in curiosity of who she was going to be spending this time with.

"Well aint this a crowd… and… whaddya know, the robot's here, didn't think you were still around" said Stripes to Valerie.

Valerie glanced in Stripes's direction.

"Stripes" she said to the tiger.

"What do you want?" Stripes asked.

Valerie tilted her head curiously before turning her attention away from the tiger.

"Stripes, isn't this a bit too girly for you?" Belle asked.

"Mind your own business, how about that?" said Stripes sitting down on the couch and resting her feet on the coffee table.

As the group sat around, most of them quiet, others rummaging through their bags, Komei stood leaning against the door, staring out through the streets. From what she could see, nobody else was on their way, at least not for the moment. Looking back at her guests, she couldn't help but imagine what she'd be doing with them at the manor. This thought brought a little bit of anxiety that the distraction of a constant influx of guests was preventing.

"Komei, you don't know who else is gonna be coming do you?" Kinkles asked.

"Well, I know who to expect, most of them gave me a call this week but there's no way I can be sure if everyone can come" said Komei.

At the end of the dialogue Komei glanced outside to see somebody else on their way. It was a green furred cat with a light green belly and a backpack full of belongings. Like the others, Komei recognized her and gave a smile.

"Hi Megan!" Komei shouted.

"Hey Komei. Is everyone here yet?" the cat asked.

"Nope, not yet. At least I don't think so. We were just talking about that actually… Well, kinda. Come on in. we can't leave until Reuger get's here anyway" said Komei motioning for Megan to enter.

As Megan walked into the house she waved to everyone and most waved back. For Komei, it was good to see her house filling up. Looking back outside she took notice of two others making their way towards the house. To anyone, the pair was immediately identifiable. Just the colors blue and pink on a duo would make you think of them. One was a skunk, the blue one, who among the blue fur also had light blue stripes, wore a pine air freshener, and a flower atop her head. The one beside her, the pink one, was a chipmunk with a light pink belly and a bright red bow on her head. The two appeared to be chatting to one another as they moved ever closer. Naturally, this gave Komei the compulsion to smile.

"Hey, Giggles, Petunia, good to see you guys" said Komei with a wave.

The two broke their conversation and replied by smiling and waving before they reached the house.

"Good morning Komei, thanks for inviting me" said Petunia.

"Me too. I couldn't wait for this" said Petunia.

"Yea, me neither. We're not ready to go yet so go ahead and find a seat somewhere. Just sty in the living room though. My parents don't want a mess" said Komei.

"Don't you worry about that Komei" said Petunia as the two girls made their way inside.

With the increase in guests people had begun to chat, aside from Stripes who had fallen asleep.

"Hey stripes. Aren't you supposed to save that for the sleepover?" Crème asked.

"Give me reason to" said Stripes.

"Does it matter, we're gonna be staying up all night anyway. Might as well get rest in while we can" said Kinkles.

"What she said" Stripes replied.

Komei smiled at her friends conversing, even if Stripes was a bit standoffish with them. Komei of course returned her attention to whatever was going on outside. There were others coming into view but not making their way to her house. Komei sighed a bit, she had enjoyed the initial influx but now the anticipation of the party its self was settled in her thoughts. Eventually another recognizable guest did arrive. It was another cat also with green fur. She had black hair with dark green streaks in it, she wore a necklace adorned with a gem in the shape of a clover, and she carried with her a green backpack with a sleeping bag.

"Hey clover, about time you showed up" said Komei.

"Don't give me that Komei, I didn't take that long" said Clover.

"Ha ha, yea I know, you're plenty on time. So, are you excited?" Komei asked.

"Yep, I can't wait. Actually, speaking of which, how long do we have to wait?" Clover asked.

"I dunno, a little while. Just kick back and relax until everyone get's here" said Komei.

"Gotchya" said Clover entering the house.

Komei smiled at the presence of another guests and Clover herself was greeted by everyone who would give her a wave amidst their conversations.

"Clover, you bring anything good?" Belle asked.

"Yea, I brought a few snacks, what did you guys bring?" Clover asked.

The members of the group who brought something all shared what it was they were bringing. As they did so Komei kept an eye outside to see that yet another person was on their way. This time it was a vibrant green creature with large green wings that were adorned with yellow and black eye markings as well as having the top bordered with red. To those who recognized the species, it was a Luna moth. It also had other features differing from other tree friends, instead of the standard pupils, the eyes were a bit larger, fully black, and segmented. Her face also narrowed slightly at the jaw and her figure was trim in a similar fashion as Crème's. She also lacked a distinctive belly mark and instead seemed to have a three segmented exoskeleton and large, very fernlike antennae. Her only piece of attire was a pair of green cloth boots and a bag for her belongings.

"Hey, you're that new girl umm…" said Komei trying to remember her name.

"Umm, it's Honey" said the girl brushing an antennae with her hand.

"Honey! Yea that was it. I seen you at the convenience store right. Did I introduce myself?" Komei asked.

"Yes. It's Komei right?" Honey asked.

"Yep, that's right! Glad you could make it, come on in!" said Komei excitedly.

"I will, thank you" said the moth before stepping inside.

Honey stopped and surveyed the room, a look of discomfort seemed to come over her at the sight of so many people, but she made her way in regardless. Komei on the other hand stayed at the door and glanced outside again. This time was a bit different however. From up the road she could see a vehicle. A large one that she could identify as a military APC. There was no doubt in her mind that this was Reuger, especially when he pulled up beside the house and parked. As she had guessed, the skunk stepped out and made his way around the car. Reuger was a dark grey skunk who's fur grew paler at his limbs. He had crimson stripes and bangs and wore a snow camouflage patterned headband and neckerchief.

"Hey Komei, you guys all set?" Reuger asked as he made his way up Komei's lawn.

"No, I wish. Still waiting for some more guests. If nobody else shows up we're just gonna have to leave without them" said Komei.

"I see, well I think I can help you out with that. I picked up a few more on the way here" said Reuger pointing with his thumb to the vehicle. Sure enough, the back of the vehicle opened and out came three more guests. Two of them Komei was familiar with seeing together. The other, Komei also recognized. The pair consisted of a lilac furred fox and a pink furred raccoon. The fox wore nothing but a spiked bracelet while the raccoon only wore a red bow around her neck and carried with her a large eared plush figure. The fox it seemed was carrying bags for the both of them. The other animal was another cat. This one was blue with red around it's eyes, a streak along it's tail, and a red belly. She wore a silver vest and a pair of black sweat pants. As it was, this was the first one to approach Komei.

"Hey Komei, how's it going. We ready to go?" the cat asked.

"Hi Ali. Nope, we're not. Sorry about that. Although… we could just leave and nobody else would know they were left behind…" said Komei grinning slyly.

"Sounds like a good idea, I've been waiting long enough" said Ali.

"Ha ha ha, nah, I'm kidding. What would be the point of having a party if I don't even let the people I invited show up" said Komei.

"Awe man. Well should I just wait inside then?" Ali asked.

"Go ahead. We'll be ready to go soon enough" said Komei.

Ali turned and entered the house as the raccoon and fox made their way over to Komei.

"Welcome, Trippy, Twisty, glad to see you both made it" said Komei to the fox and raccoon respectively.

"Hello Komei. Thank you for inviting us, we really appreciate it" said Trippy, the fox.

"Thank you" said Twisty, the raccoon.

"No problem sweetie. Ok, so you guys ready to have fun, it's gonna be a crazy couple of nights" said Komei with a smile.

"Yep, Twisty's been asking about this all week" said Trippy with a smile.

"Okie dokie, just head inside and I'll let you know when we can ditch this place, ok?" Komei asked.

"Ha ha, alright" said Trippy taking Twisty inside by the hand.

"Woo, a lot of guest here already huh?" Reuger asked.

"Yep, and it looks like they're already enjoying themselves. It's gonna be great if this keeps up for the whole thing. I wanna make this the best slumber party ever!" said Komei shooting her arm up into the air and bending her leg.

"Well I hope it goes well for you. Remember though, if you need me for anything just give me a call, alright? Here, I'll give you a radio. If you can't get a hold of anyone any other way just use this" said Reuger handing Komei an old fashioned walkie-talkie.

"Hey, cool this things retro. Thanks Reuger" said Komei.

"No problem" said Reuger with a chuckle.

As the two conversed another guest made their way over to Komei. This one was a wolf with straight red hair and miss matched eyes, one yellow, and one blue. She wore a sleeveless black turtleneck covered with a lose over shoulder sweatshirt, a black skirt, and a pair of black boots.

"Morning Filvia, can't say I'd be seeing you at a girls slumber party" said Reuger.

"Nor I you Reuger. I knew you were confused but I didn't think you were that confused" said the wolf.

"Ha ha ha, nope, just drive'n you ladies to the house. Try not to be such a stick in the mud there ok? Poor Komei'll never forgive you" said Reuger.

"That's enough of you, I'm heading inside. Hey Komei" said Filvia.

"Hey" said Komei, feeling a bit awkward at the turn of events.

However, it was not long before yet another guest showed up, and another wolf at that. This one was grey with yellow eyes and wore a dark grey hoodie. Along with that, she wore a pair of baggy black pants with a flat rimmed hat hooked onto a belt loop, a pair of black shoes, and bandages that made their way up her arms.

"Ha ha, it's like a reunion. Hey Feral" said Reuger, again, recognizing one of the guests as a personal friend.

"Reuger… what are you doing here?" the wolf asked.

"I'm gonna be your chauffer, Komei drove a hard argument. She said to me 'please' and I had no way of turning that down" said Reuger with a laugh.

Feral cracked a smile before looking to Komei.

"Hey Feral. Glad you came, I promise you won't regret it" said Komei.

Feral stared for a moment then nodded before making her way inside the house. It was this that struck Komei with worry. She knew how her friends were and how some of them aren't exactly social butterflies. To her, she wouldn't be happy unless everyone else was happy. She wanted this to be an event that they would never forget and grew determined through her spunky excitement. She didn't really need to fall into another thought filled trance yet however as she spotted somebody else making their way towards her house. Actually, two people. One of them was a brown deer with a light brown belly wearing a red jacket, eyeglasses, and pair of red high heels. The other was a lavender furred lamb with white puffs of wool, a purple bow, and thick white wool sweater. Komei waited patiently for the two to make it to her and eventually, they did.

"Lammy, Anna, great to see you guys" said Komei to the lamb and deer respectively.

"Good to see you too Komei" said the lamb.

"Glad to see you have so much energy. You're probably gonna need it" said the deer.

"Ha ha, don't worry about me. I just hope you can keep up with everyone cause I promise it's gonna be a long night" said Komei.

"I'll hold you to it. So where is everyone?" Anna asked.

"Inside, just waiting… come to think of it… hey, it's almost eleven! Oh, what do I do. If it passes eleven I'll have fulfilled my obligation and we can get going… but what if someone else shows up right after we leave… then again, I don't want to have to make everyone wait any longer than they need to" said Komei now in a fluster.

"Well, you could just wait a little longer, if nobody else shows up we can just go" said Lammy.

"Yea, I know… I'll just do that then… ok, you guys can head inside… hmm… something wrong Lammy?" Komei asked.

Lammy had her head turned awkwardly to her backpack before turning back to Komei.

"Oh, I was just making sure Mr. Pickles wasn't eating all the snacks I brought. You know how he can be" said Lammy before she and Anna made their way inside.

Going in after that statement gave Anna an immediate awkward look about her, same for Komei as well. Not only did she have antisocialites to entertain but she had completely forgotten about the crazy ones. Keeping them under control would no doubt be a bit of a nightmare but what could she do? She looked to Reuger who clearly seemed to feel sorry for the cat who'd mood was turning on a dime. Before she could even put any thought into it about how she was going to handle things, yet another guest arrived. If only the period of nothing happening waited until now instead. Quickly regaining her composure in whichever method she could, she smiled to the new guest with her wide cheery smile. This guest was again a cat with blue fur. She had locks of short hair and wore a black skirt and purple tank top as well as a pair of purple flats and a white bow on her head.

"Komei, I'm here. I'm not late am I?" the cat asked.

"Ami! Nope, you're just in time. We're gonna be going soon so it's good you came when you did. If you want you can just hang out inside with everybody else until we go" said Komei.

"Alright, I'll do just that then" said the cat.

Ami made her way inside and Komei continued to grow antsy in the doorway.

"Well, it's almost eleven. Shat do you want to do?" Reuger asked.

Komei stared into the sky for a moment contemplating the situation.

"Hmm… yea, we'll just wait a few more minutes before we go. Just to be sure everyone who's coming is here" said Komei.

"Alright then, let me know when you're ready" said Reuger looking around the area.

A few minutes had gone by with no new guests. As Komei waited she simply listened in on everyone's conversations inside the house. Komei simply couldn't help but feel proud that so many people decided to come. Compared to only a little earlier where it was just her and Belle in the living room, it actually looked like a party. At this Komei thought that she had been waiting long enough, it was a little ways past eleven and it seemed appropriate. Just as she opened her mouth to shout to everyone that it was time to go two other figures hurried up to her house. Komei wasn't sure how to react but opted to smile and wave to them. The two new guests were both wolves, one wearing an awfully raggedy looking outfit while the other dressed in a Lolita dress.

"Wheiw, Jan, An, you guys showed up just in time. I was about to give the word to get out of here" said Komei.

"Yea, sorry about that Komei. An here had to stop at the store to get snacks, it took her forever to pick them out" said Jan, the one in the tattered outfit.

"Hey, they're for the party Jan, don't be mean" said An, the one in the Lolita dress.

"It's fine, you both made it here in time… so then, Reuger, let's get out of here" said Komei.

"Alright then, I'll start up the transport and you let everyone know we're off" said Reuger making his way to the APC.

Komei leaned into the doorway and grabbed her sizeable amount of luggage before informing everyone.

"Alright guys, we're leaving. If you could, just straighten everything out before you go to the truck. It's time to hit the road!" shouted Komei excitedly.

At this everyone had begun to move, returning items to their bags, some straightening up the living room, all eventually making their way outside. Komei stood behind the APC with the hatch open waiting to get everyone inside before taking off. One by one the guests gathered inside, finding a seat and a place to set down their belongings. With one last look out over the streets Komei turned, made her way into the vehicles, and the hatch closed behind her. With the sound of the engine going Reuger set it to drive and they began to make their way down the road.

However, just as the vehicle took off there was yet another, and final guest who hurried around the corner to Komei's house. After glancing up to the house and back to he vehicle the person realized that Komei and them were leaving without her.

"Heey, waiiit, Koooomeiiiii!" she shouted as she stood in the road.

The creature was another cat and also blue in color aside from her ands and feet which were black and tail which was black with white stripes. Her outfit was a pale mint green t shirt with a black hoodie that was unzipped, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. As for accessories she wore a black skull necklace, a black and green checkered sweatband on each wrist. Her final pieces of attire were a black wristband on her right wrist and a purple one on her left reading 'stay calm and kill zombies' and 'smosh' respectively. Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance she began running after the vehicle.

"Wait up!" she shouted trying to reach the car that was moving far too fast for her.

As it happened, nobody in the vehicle was able to hear her, however, when Komei took a peek out of the slit that served as the back window she took notice of the cat chasing after them

"Ahh! We left someone behind, Reuger, we've gotta stop!" Komei shouted as she made her way towards the front of the vehicle.

As she approached, Reuger turned to her.

"We forgot someone, they're trying to catch up!" Komei shouted.

"Ah jeez, alright then" said Reuger slowing the vehicle to a halt and opening the back hatch.

The cat was hit with a sense of relief as the vehicle stopped but continued to run regardless. As she approached however she began to pant and when she finally entered the vehicle, she collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh jeez, Impulse, I'm sorry, I thought everyone was here already" said Komei sympathetically.

"Y, you guys al-almost l-left me behind… it's, alright, though…" said the cat panting.

"Did you see anybody else on your way over?" Komei asked.

"n-no, nobody" said Komei.

"Oh, ok then… Reuger, let's just get going" said Komei.

In a moment the engine started up and the group was off again, this time for real. The group had composed themselves and set their minds to the party, one that each of them hoped would be an unforgettable one.

[And another chapter down. Now then, I introduced every character I received in this including some of my own, Valerie from my story Heart of Steel, and Honey who is my newest one. This also raised the question of which of my OC's should have a back-story made for them. I'm gonna do a poll on my page for that. Anyway I have an offer I'd like to make to you guys. If any of you want me to draw your character for this story or another character of yours I will, just let me know. Oh, and no, my art doesn't look like my avatar pic… so, why do I keep that there… who knows, but it's stay'n! anyway, if you want a drawing just let me know. Now then, let me know what you think, if I screwed up on your character just let me know. For now, just le me know what you think and I will see you all later!]


End file.
